vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster VHS 1988
Warning Screen * Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Oliver and Company * Cinderella Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics Opening Logos * Touchstone Pictures Opening Credits * Touchstone Pictures Presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners III * A Hyperion Pictures Kushner-Locke Production * "The Brave Little Toaster" * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Based on the Novella by: Thomas M. Disch * Associate Producers: James Wang, David B. Mepham * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Songs by: Van Dyke Parks * Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Ryan * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr. * Directed by: Jerry Rees & Richard T. Morrison Ending Credits * Vocal Characterizations * (In Order of Apperance) ** Rob . . . Chris Young ** Chris . . . Jessica Tuck ** Grisder . . . Val Bettin ** Judge Doom . . . Christopher Lloyd ** Radio . . . Roger Kabler ** Radio (Singing) . . . Jerry Rees ** Lampy . . . Tim Stack ** Blanky . . . Timothy E. Day ** Kirby . . . Thurl Ravenscroft ** Toaster . . . Deanna Oliver ** Young Master . . . Timothy E. Day ** Air Conditioner . . . Phil Hartman ** Forest Creatures . . . Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, June Foray, Bill Fagerbakke, Jerry Rees & Jeff Glen Bennett ** Singing Fish . . . Peter Cullen, Don Messick & Joe Alaskey ** Turtle . . . Don Messick ** Stone . . . Tony Jay ** Evil Clown . . . Jim Cummings ** Elmo St. Peters . . . Joe Ranft ** Elmo's Dog . . . Frank Welker ** Hanging Lamp . . . Phil Hartman ** Zeke . . . Tim Stack ** Microwave Oven . . . Susie Allanson ** Lamp . . . Jack Angel ** Fan . . . Mel Blanc ** Appliances . . . Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer & Rob Paulsen ** Popcorn Maker . . . John Lasseter ** Mish-Mash . . . Judy Toll ** Waffle Iron . . . Terry Jones ** Oven . . . Tony Jay ** Mother . . . Mindy Stern ** Plugsy . . . Jim Jackman ** Stereo . . . Danny Mann ** Entertainment Complex . . . Randy Cook ** Computer . . . Randy Bennett ** Two Face Sewing Machine . . . Mindy Stern & Judy Toll ** Black and White TV . . . Jonathan Benair ** Spanish Announcer . . . Louis Conti ** Cutting-Edge Oven . . . Alannah Myles ** Cutting-Edge Telephone . . . Yardley Smith ** Broken TV . . . Neil Ross ** Race Car . . . Don Henley ** Red Car . . . Hal Smith ** Blue Car . . . Billy Idol ** Yellow Car . . . Mona Marshall ** Beach Car . . . Cindy McGee ** Brown Car . . . Ted Nugent ** Black Car . . . Paul Young * Additional Voices: Polly Jones, Terrence Scammel, John Tarswell, Noel Council, Barry E. Blake * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Storyboard Artists: Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, Richard T. Morrison, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Richard Petsche, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Director: Timothy Deacon * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Blake James, Mark Komza, Larry Leker, Richard Carl Livingston, Steve Majaury, Alex Mann, John Norton, Dave Pemberton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Robert A. Walker, Tanya Wilson * Background Director: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Artists: Boris Gorelick, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Sophie Lapointe, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Matching: Oscar Capiral Jr., Lee Vainola, Jeff Weese * Opaquer: Clayton Jacobs * Color: Ellie Hamilton * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Scene Planning: Glen Higa, Steve Segal * Xerography Checking: Karan Lee-Storr * Sound: Bob Leclair, Shalini Kelly, Tamara Smith, Andre Charette, Matthew Turpie * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David J. West * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Accompanied by: The Shanghai Film Philharmonic Society * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Musical Consultant: Andrew Huggett * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Foley Artists: Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Re-Recording: Crawley Films * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production: Clare Bambrough, Marguerite Cleinge, Malcolm Collins, Bob Deeks, Daniel Desbiens, Stephanie Duncan, Joe Fitzpatrick, Mike Fitzpatrick, Pierre Labelle, André Lavoie, John Mullens, Wendy Rockburn, François St-Amour, Rob Thompson, David Vainola, James N. Williams * Production Manager: Derek Fowler * Production Coordinator: Nancy White * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Based on the Imaginative Writings of: Hans Christian Andersen Second Unit * by Shanghai Animation Film Studio * Producer: Wang Bairong * Executive Director: Chen Mingming * Key Animators: Li Xiao, Feng Quan, Zhang Bing, Hu Tian * Animators: Pi Qiangsheng, Huang Hui, Zhang Dong, Huang Weizhong * Background Director: Liu Shaohui * Opaquer: Shi Youcheng * Checking: Qian Peiqing, Wen Pingping * Duplicating: Wei Baoxiang * Color: Yan Jingfang * Editor: Xiao Huaihai * Music Composed by: Wu Yingju * Conductor: Wang Yongje * Chinese Flute Solo: Lu Chunlin * Music Editor: Xiao Huaihai * Music Recordist: Shi Linhu * Photographer: Jing Zhicheng * Assistant to Photographer: Qian Jingxi * Production Manager: Jin Wenchang Overseas Crew * Animators: Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Effects Animators: Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Assistant Animators: Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Inbetweeners: Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying * Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua * Background Artists: Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang * Inkers: Sun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Painters: Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui * Xerox: Kao Mei-Ching * Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Editorial Coordinator: Peng Yi-Lin * Editors: Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Production Manager: Hseih Chun-Mo * Production Coordinators: Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Final Checkers: Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Production Assistant: Tsai Ting-Ting * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung Songs * "City of Light" * "It's a B-Movie" * "Cutting Edge" * "Worthless" ** Music and Lyrics by: Van Dyke Parks ** Arrangement: David Newman * "Hidden Meadow" ** Bob Walter - Rick Johnston * "Tutti Frutti" ** Performed by: Little Richard ** Coutesy of Specialty Records * "My Mammy" ** Performed by: Al Jolson ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * "April Showers" ** Louis Silvers - B.G. DeSylva * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc., Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China, Global Communications Corp., Tokyo, Japan * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Kirby® is the registered trademark of the Scott & Fetzer Company, Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * Special Thanks to TDK Core Company, Ltd. * The Movie is for Boris Gorelick (1912–1984) * Produced in association with The CTV Television Network, Ltd. * Produced with the participation of The Ontario Film Development Corporation and Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * Co-Produced by Crawleys Animation Inc. and Shanghai Animation Film Studio for Animated Investments II, Inc. * Color by: DeLuxe® * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * No. 92819 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * The Brave Little Toaster Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Touchstone Pictures Rated G Screen * This motion picture has been rated G - For more information on film ratings go to www.filmratings.com Closing Previews * Walt Disney Mini Classics * Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1988 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Category:1988 video releases Category:1988 Disney video releases Category:1980s